Angel Business
by TenkuuBatsu
Summary: Mikoto-san has always told him to never trust those creatures with feathery appendages sticking out of their backs. It was thus justified that Misaki was downright aghast when he found himself stuck with the most annoying one out of them all. Companion fic to 'Devil Contract'. Sarumi. AU, Oneshot, Slash.
1. Angel Business

**Angel Business**

* * *

Yata Misaki, intimidator, terrorizer and chaos-maker extraordinaire has never found himself speechless at any point of his hundred and seven year-old life before. He was loud. Brash. Reckless. Irritating. He was the epitome of annoyance, and damn proud of that too. But for the first time, his tongue had failed him.

And it was all because of that idiot that was peering down at his face, scrutinizing every fiber of his being with an uninterested gaze. Said idiot sported a pair of feathery appendages Mikoto-san has so clearly warned him against.

A dozen and one questions flooded his mind, the most pressing being 'What in the world was one of _them_ doing in my bedroom?!' After five minutes of pregnant, painfully awkward silence on Misaki's end, the redhead finally exploded.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that, huh?! Ya got a problem with how I look?! What's the matter, never seen my kind around much didja, wuss?" Misaki shouted, leveling down the other with one of his most patented, intimidating death glare.

Finally, the other spoke. He annunciated his words slowly and clearly, as though he was speaking to a retard vegetable on his deathbed. "I am Fushimi Saruhiko, and from today onwards, I've been assigned the role of your guardian angel." He paused, contemplated for a brief moment, before repeating the same sentence thrice upon seeing the other's stunned expression; much the latter's irritation.

"Though I don't expect many great things from you," Fushimi drawled, excruciatingly slowly, "Please be rest assured that even someone of your caliber deserves a little guidance from the high heavens-"

"Wait wait wait. You're getting it wrong here, mister." Misaki interjected, cutting off the other's monotonous preaching. "I'm not supposed to have a fucking guardian angel, and I ain't needing one of you wussies anytime soon. So get your gay ass out of my bedroom and have a good night."

If Fushimi heard him, then he was obviously not a very good listener, or he was just plain dumb. "Now, as the angel assigned to watch over every single microscopic cell of your being, I'll have to mention that it's not very polite of have you badmouthing me with that uncouth mouth of yours at every opportunity you get."

"That's not the main point!" Misaki shrieked, tugging his hair in frustration, patience having reached their limits a long time ago. Kami, this person was even more irritating then himself, and that was actually saying quite a lot. "Which part of 'I don't want a goddamn angel wussie beside me' do you not understand?! Which planet of dumbfucks did you hail from?!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance at the high octaves his charge was using. "One stupid enough to waste resources on ugly, gender-confused midgets." He muttered sullenly under his breath.

"Oh, I'll show you ugly, you failure of a monkey." Misaki growled lowly, rolling up his sleeves. "Not that a few punches would make much of a difference, 'cos your putty eyes can't even spot these-" He gestured towards his swishing, pointed tail and the tiny pair of horns sprouting out from the tip of his head.

"Oh, I saw them." Fushimi assured him languidly. "I must say, they're as cute as your name suggests you _should_ be." Without giving Misaki another chance to combust, he carried on in his usual bored tone. "Anyways, you're stuck with me till you die a sorry death, or my boss decides to change his mind. Until then, I'll be seeing you around," he paused. "Behave yourself now, Mi~Sa~Ki~"

And with a blinding flare of white light, Fushimi was gone out of his bedroom as though he'd never entered in the first place. Misaki stood, staring at the empty spot the stupid Saru had been a moment ago, seething silently with all his pent up rage.

He ran out of his room into Hell Homra's common area. He needed an outlet.

"Kamamotooooooo! Get your ass here so that I can kick it till its fucking burning!"

* * *

Mikoto-san has always told his underlings to steer clear off angels. They were cunning and sly, and tried to brainwash you to bend over to their cause at every opening they see, he said. They were terrifying creatures that tear down and destroy your defenses, until you're nothing more than a formless lump of glittery goop.

Misaki was now subjected to exactly what his King had cautioned, and he was abominating every single moment of it. That Saru was following him everywhere, from his rampages around towns, to his mischief making between unknowing kids, and even when he was sowing discord amongst random couples he'd taken a liking to.

Granted, guardian angels remained invisible to their charges, but Misaki wasn't an ordinary human. Hell, he wasn't even a human period. Saru never once interfered with his actions, but it was hard to tell what the other was thinking with that permanent frown on the monkey's ugly mug.

It was in the midst of bullying a frail, middle school brat did Misaki finally decide to speak up. "If you have a problem with me bashing up those idiots that ought to get bashed, then say it."

"Oh, what's the matter, Misaki? Are you perhaps feeling guilty?" Fushimi was quick to reply, despite not having spoken for three days in a row. His disinterested frown was back on his face once again, as he eyed his literally demonic charge idly. "There's nothing to disapprove. The fact that you're one of _them_ was already taken into consideration when they stuck me up with you."

"Oh, I see." Misaki remarked casually. He grinned impishly and swung his favored club over his shoulder, his tail swishing behind him with pent up energy. "Then you wouldn't be too insulted if I trash up more of those pansies, would you Saru?"

There wasn't any reply from the other, but Misaki wasn't expecting one in the first place. From the start, they were just two entities that were worlds apart from each other in terms of differences. They were more than just incompatible; it was more like any sort of bond between them was impossible.

Yata Misaki wasn't a loner by nature, but the throbbing emptiness in his chest didn't make matters any better.

* * *

Three days was quick to morph into three years, and Saru's presence was barely noticeable even to Misaki himself. The angel had never spoken a word to the other since the last time, and every time Misaki tried to lure the other into conversation, his questions never received a reply. It just made Misaki feel stupid talking to a barely visible rock, so he'd stop talking to the other altogether.

It wasn't as though Saru had disappeared altogether; he was just a shy boy and had taken into hiding himself out of shame of the ugliness his face portrayed, Misaki decided. There were still instances that the other was constantly watching over him as he said he would.

Small taps on his shoulder to alert him of incoming surprise attacks, and his opponents would seemingly faint on themselves on several occasions before they eve got close. Misaki found himself tucked neatly into his bed on more mornings than he could ever count, even when he swore he wasn't close to Hell Homra the night before.

One day, he had enough. "Quit following me around, bastard." Misaki growled roughly to himself when he was at his bedroom one cloudless night. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been living fine by myself these past years, and having you around doesn't change shit. In fact, your presence is nothing more than an eyesore, so just get your shitty ass back to your brainless captain and tell him its _mission over_."

Saru had materialized before him then, his piercing greyish-blue eyes sharper then he'd ever seen them. He was towering dangerously over the other's hunched form, standing a little too close for comfort. "What kind of nonsense did you feed your brain with this time, Misaki?" He didn't realize how much he'd missed the other's irritatingly mocking way of speaking.

The angel didn't change much since he'd last saw him, but Misaki himself probably didn't either. Time was something inconsequential to beings of their nature after all. Still, the frown on Saru's face was genuinely aggravated, making Misaki realize that if there was one thing the angel took seriously, it had to be his job and the duties which came along with it.

"I just realized this charade of yours is fucking getting the both of us nowhere and it's seriously starting to piss me off real bad." Misaki detonated. "I have never, and I will never need a wussie by my side, and minding my own business for me. You're all interfering, busy-bodies with pea sized brains and good-for-nothing wannabe-"

His sentence was cut to a short then, as the angel swooped down to press a light kiss on Misaki's lips. Misaki was quick to pull away, scrambling hastily to place some distance between them, stuttering badly with a beet red face. "W-W-Wh-What the h-heck do you think you're doing, Saru?!"

Saru shot him an exasperated look. "Hitting on you," he said nonchalantly, licking his lips experimentally. "Because truthfully, I'm kind of impatient that this isn't going anywhere as well."

"I…I-" Misaki found himself speechless for the second him in his life then, and it was again caused by the same idiot as the last time.

Saru sighed heavily then, and unfurling out those irritatingly white wings of his, headed towards the open window. "I'll let you have it your way this time, Misaki. But I'll make you realize that you won't be able live without me by your side." That infuriating smirk- yet another of Saru's infuriating quirks he'd never knew he would miss- and then the angel was out of his life, this time for good.

This was news worthy of celebration. He was finally a man free from that egoistical, arrogant, narcissistic, self-centered, lazy-ass bastard. And yet, Misaki could help but feel the emptiness inside of him grow larger at the other's depart. He chocked back a shuddering breath as he drew his knees closer towards himself.

He didn't need frivolous things such as guardian angels.

The tears that trickled down his eyes said otherwise.

* * *

Saru had kept to his word. Misaki had not seen hide nor hair of the other ever since the angel had leapt out of his window. Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from missing the other's presence, as slight as it was before.

Getting into fights was not as interesting as it was, without having people mysteriously dropping left and right like flies. It was more painful on his side too, having found himself on the receiving end of punches more often than not.

It was then that Misaki came to a startling realization himself. Saru was as unreachable as air. He was always watching over him, always looking, and never judging. Yet he was unattainable, from his aloof nature to the very sole type of creature they both were. And like air, Misaki soon realize that he couldn't live without the other-

He halted his thoughts before they took on to a drastically dramatical route. He had Homra, and nothing else was more important then his beloved family who had took him up and sheltered him all his life.

His musings came to an abrupt stop then, as with a blast of golden light, three bottle-green clad figures stepped out to block him in his path. They each wore golden masks reminiscent of a rabbit's face, and all three sported golden-yellow wings from their backs.

Misaki's eyes narrowed as his lips thinned; they weren't here to mess around, and he wasn't for the heck of himself sure of what they wanted from him. His unasked question was soon answered by one of the three Usagi.

"Yata Misaki, you are hereby liable to receive punishment for attacking one of our clansmen unjustifiably and without prior warning." The flat, almost mechanical voice coming from the under the mask sent chills down Misaki's spine.

Misaki's answer to the trio was an obvious, crass, "Fuck you, blame yourself for raising up a pansy." And that was when all hell broke loose. The Usagi came down harshly on the Homra demon, mercilessly pelting him with their bladed attacks from all possible directions.

Misaki was quick to dodge each coming hit with fluid, cat-like grace and nimble sidesteps, but even the most experienced of fighters would soon be overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of the attacks the trio was landing upon him.

Backpedaling to giving himself enough time to recuperate, Misaki's watchful eye allowed him to brace himself for the second round of upcoming onslaught. '_One'_, he mentally noted as he felt his bat connecting on an Usagi's face with a loud, satisfying crack, as the other's mask broke upon the heavy impact.

'_Two'_. With the usage of deftly executed footwork, the second Usagi was the next to go, having been caught off-guard by the blunt attack that came from behind. Misaki swirled around to pinpoint the last loser rabbit that had the misfortune to pick a fight with him, but it was an unnecessary action.

The energy level he was picking up at was not laughing matter, and he couldn't exactly dodge the incoming beam from the distance he was at. Eyes widening at the sheer thought that he was going to die by a fucking golden sissy beam, Misaki cringed his eyes shut and braced himself for the incoming impact- which never landed.

Cracking open his eyes, Misaki saw to his horror, Saru's beaten form standing protectively over his frame. The other's decorative sabre was smashed to pieces and now lay discarded on the ground, having fulfilled its duty in protecting its master by absorbing the brunt of the beam attack.

"Saru, you-" Misaki managed to choke out weakly, staring in disbelief at the disheveled, burnt state the other was in.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't damn well not step in in that situation, even after you told me to leave you be." Saru said matter-of-factly, despite how he was wincing at the numerous burns that littered his battered, slender frame. The angel collapsed to his knees then, strength apparently leaving his legs despite how normal his voice sounded.

"You idiot!" Misaki swooped down beside his protector, punching the other roughly on the shoulder before enveloping him in a hug. "Don't ever do something so stupid like that ever again!" He felt his voice cracked up, and hot angry tears was pooling out from his eyes.

"Hmm. It isn't so bad, if it meant that I can get hugs from you more often." Fushimi murmured thoughtfully. He eyed the still shaking form of his charge that was spluttering incoherently at his words. "Either way, get out of here now. I'll do something about that guy there."

"Screw you! This is my mess and I ain't gonna fucking allow you to clean up after me!" Misaki hollered as he drew away from Saru. "Stop treating me like I'm one of those scrawny humans, Saru!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue in reply, catching Misaki's wrist roughly, preventing the other from jolting away. "No, you're not." He agreed. "But it's my job to make sure your skinny ass remains untouched." The grin on his face grew wider as he peered up at Misaki with half-lidded eyes. "Because, no one but me is allowed to savor you up. Got that, Mi~Sa~Ki~?"

Before Misaki could offer a reply however, the last Usagi was upon them in a flash, blade out with killing intent laced heavily within his form. Misaki soon found himself pinned under Saru's protective build. The other had an unrelenting glare trained on the rabbit, and a taunting smirk on his lips; as though daring the Usagi to attack despite the fact that they were both too drained to defend themselves, forget fighting back.

Their opponent never got a chance to retaliate.

There was a flash of blue and red then, and the Usagi was put down and rendered unconscious in just a single moment. Before Misaki's disbelieving eyes stood none other than his King, the lord of the underworld himself, Suoh Mikoto. His King was glaring down a bespectacled, blue clad man opposite of him, whom Misaki couldn't identify.

"Took you long enough." Saru spoke up wearily from beside him, his consciousness leaving him fast. "I'll leave things over to you… taichou."

"Saru!" Misaki shouted in anxiety as he caught his guardian's falling form. "Wake up, Saru, this isn't the time to be playing possum 'cos no one's gonna be falling for your ugly mug!" Misaki screamed, somewhat hysterically, shaking the other roughly without giving heed to the other's multiple injuries.

"Calm down, boy. He isn't going to be playing if you carry on with what you're doing." Munakata Reisi- Saru's captain- frowned disapprovingly as he swooped down to check on his subordinate's injuries.

"This needs tending to immediately." Reisi said after a brief scan. He stood up, bundling Saru's limp form in his arms, a wry smile on his face. "Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll find myself with one subordinate shorter."

"What?! No!" Misaki yelled, horrified at the other's dry joke- if that was even a joke in the first place.

"Get him over to my place then, it's nearer than that fucking palace of yours in the clouds. I'll contact Izumo to prepare the medical facilities." Mikoto surprisingly offered -albeit grudgingly- despite his well-known abhorrence for the white, feathery creatures.

"Why, that would be much appreciated. Thank you, Suoh." Reisi smiled at the other charmingly, drawing a relenting grunt from the king of hell.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Munakata." Mikoto said warningly, looking peeved at the benign smile on the head angel's face. "I'm just paying back a favor to that kid, for saving the life of one of my men."

"Of course you are," Reisi replied the red haired man pleasantly. "I would never think otherwise."

Mikoto snorted in what was probably disbelief, but said chose not to indulge the other with a reply. With a casual flick of his fingers, he opened a portal that led straight down to hell, and delve into it without seeing if the other two would follow him. Reisi was apparently familiar with the other's standoffish nature, as he gestured for Misaki to enter before jumping into the portal himself.

Misaki had never thought that the trip to hell could be as excruciatingly torturous as the one he was currently on, as he found himself sandwiched between two kings who were squabbling with each other like old geezers on a parade.

* * *

It was painfully white when Fushimi finally cracked open an eyelid. _Hospital_, his mind supplied him as white glossy tiles and sterilized bed sheets swam into focus in his vision. Hearing footsteps nearing his bed, he gingerly pushed himself upright, unheeding of the pain that briefly shot down his sore back.

In a split second, he found himself surrounded by several nurses sporting bat-like wings and hoof shaped feet, who tittered about his bed, making indiscernible noises before leaving just fast as they'd came. _Definitely not headquarters'._

"Are you feeling alright, Saru?"

Well, that was a welcome change. Fushimi idly noted the concern laced within his charge's voice, and couldn't help but smile inwardly about just how cute and petite Misaki looked with his guiltily hunched-over form. As it was, he groaned loudly in dismay. "Please don't tell me I'm where I think I am."

"Live with it, Saru." Misaki rolled his eyes in dismissal. "You should be thankful Mikoto-san allowed you to even enter this place with that repulsive plastic mope you call a mouth."

"He'd better, after all the shit I had to pull through to save your sorry behind." Fushimi said, almost complaining.

"Yeah well, about that-" Misaki blurted out hastily, but chocked on his words halfway. "I- er, that is, I'm-"

Fushimi looked at his spluttering charge amusedly as he watch the other try to choke out an apology. In any case, he'd decided to milk this rare situation for all it was worth. Groaning loudly in mock pain, he moaned agonizingly and somewhat dramatically, clutching at his bandaged chest. "Oh yes, what a torturous ordeal that was. My beautiful body is now wrecked by burns and bruises that bite at me with each minuscule movement-"

"Saru!" Misaki was by his side in an instant, eyes alit with worry and concern, being the stupid naïve brat that he was. "That's why I told you your unmanly, feeble nature was gonna kill you one day!" Misaki sobbed.

Fushimi absentmindedly noted that if he weren't in such good a mood as he was in now, Misaki would've been half beaten to death with that insult. As it was, he just settled for throwing an affronted grimace towards the other boy. "Cool it," he said languidly, grasping the other's forearm to get his attention. "I'm pretty sure I'll get recover faster if you kiss it better," he joked.

Misaki glared offendingly at Saru's shameless, expectant face then, inwardly berating himself that he should've seen this coming from the other. He didn't know what encouraged him to do what he did then, but it caught the other off guard for once in his life.

Bending down, he locked his lips with the angel's, drawing a short, surprised intake of breath from the dark blue haired male. Drawing away, he was triumphant to see that he had effectively rendered Saru speechless, the other staring down at him with widened eyes.

"I'll let you go just this once." Misaki warned abashedly, cursing himself for the harsh blush that coloured his face pink with embarrassment from what he'd just did. "But don't expect it to happen again."

Seeing as the other was still in a state of shock, Misaki continued hurriedly, words coming out of his mouth in a jumble. "Don't you get me wrong, I was just thinking that you're not as bad a person as you look like, and that it'll be alright to have you following me around again and-"

Misaki was cut short of his unorganized speech as Saru pulled him into a grateful hug. Misaki noted that the other's shoulders were shaking with unrepressed happiness.

"I'll let you watch over me for a little while longer," Misaki relented at last with a small sigh, hugging his guardian angel back, the other's feathery wings tickling his face. "But you'd better do a good job at it."

"About time you realized that." Saru whispered shakily into his ear, before reaching out and pressing his lips against Misaki's own for the second time in his life, hungrily devouring the demon in a long-awaited kiss. For once, Misaki welcomed the other's embrace, and kissed back for all he was worth.

-FIN-

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading this short piece! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!

Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! ＼(*T▽T*)／

TenkuuBatsu

* * *

**Omake!:**

"How painful it is to see one of your children grow too big for their nests." Reisi remarked to his fellow king, as they both watch the scene unfold before their eyes. Mikoto, as usual, didn't deign him with a reply, but the head of angels recognized the deep-set frown that graced the underlord's angled face.

Suoh Mikoto, king of all demons scary and terrifying, was sulking like there wasn't a tomorrow to look forward to. Knowing the man, Mikoto probably believed that there wasn't.

"Oh come on, Suoh, the world isn't going to end when one of your underlings find himself a partner." Reisi said, exasperated. "In fact, we should encourage more of these exchange activities-"

"No."

Reisi frowned and tried again. "Alright then, how about I propose another match up then. Our two lieutenants do so happen to get along quite well with each other-"

"No."

Sighing heavily, Reisi picked himself up with grace, adjusting the spectacles on his face. "Then you leave me with no other choice, Suoh. I shall magnanimously allow you to bring me out for a date-"

Mikoto exploded on him at that.

Some things never do change.


	2. AN: Companion Fic

Dear Readers,

Sadly, this isn't an update.

However, due to all the reviews I've been getting on Mikoto and Reisi, I've written a short fic of Mikorei in this Angel/Devil verse.

It's titled 'Devil Contract', and you can find it in my profile.

Please do give it a read!

Thank you for your support,

Tenkuubatsu


End file.
